Unexpected
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: Kim Burgess is settling into things with her job in Intelligence when Adam Ruzek comes back from doing undercover work. They fall into old habits and one night of passion may change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Unexpected

 **Rating:** Strong T for some language and normal adult behavior

 **Disclaimer:** Chicago PD and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. I only use them as a means to de-stress myself.

 **Summary:** Kim Burgess is settling into things with her job in Intelligence when Adam Ruzek comes back from doing undercover work. They fall into old habits and one night of passion may change their lives forever.

 **Spoilers:** Through 4x14. Basically if you haven't kept up with the current season (season 4), I wouldn't read!

 **Chapter 1**

"Is that…is that Ruzek?" Erin Lindsey asked.

Kim turned around on her bar stool. She saw Adam coming through the door at Molly's. She couldn't help but let out a small gasp. It had been months since she had last seen him. Months since he had basically vanished to work a case undercover for another department. Kim didn't even know he was going. Nobody seemed to know. It was as if he had disappeared without telling a soul. It had been weird not having him around when she had gotten so used to it. Even when they weren't together, Kim liked knowing he was there.

"Yeah," Kim whispered in response to Erin's question.

Kim couldn't deny the primal urges she got whenever she saw Adam. He brought something out in her that no other man ever had. Whenever she saw him, she wanted to physically touch him. And it wasn't always sexual either. Sometimes just holding his hand or having him brush his hand across her cheek was enough to satisfy her. Even when they were no longer together, she still felt that way towards him. She had missed that feeling when he was gone.

Adam walked right up to the bar at Molly's and sat down. A few of the firefighters said hello to him. It had been a while since anyone had seen him and there was a lot of catching up to do. Kim couldn't help but be a little jealous that he hadn't gone up to her first to say hello. Then again, it wasn't as if he noticed her sitting in the corner. Kim wasn't sure if she should make the first move and say hello to him first.

"Is it me or is he looking hot?" Erin wondered out loud, breaking Kim's concentration.

Kim turned back around to look at Erin. Erin had a sly smile on her face. Erin was teasing her and Kim knew it.

"I'm just glad he's ok," Kim replied.

"So you were worried about him."

"He's my friend."

"Friend, huh?"

"Yes, friend," Kim clarified.

"You should go talk to him. After all, you are friends."  
Kim rolled her eyes. "Shut up."  
Just as Kim turned back to see what Adam was doing, she noticed he was staring directly at her. He smiled when they locked eyes. She smiled back. With a beer in his hand, Adam slid off his bar stool and walked over to the corner where Erin and Kim sat.

"Hey," he said.  
"Hey yourself," Kim replied. She felt nervous, like a teenager on a first date. "Long time no see."

"Yeah."

They simply stared at each other, taking in each other's appearance as if they had been separated for years, not just months.

"Good to see you, Ruzek," Erin said.

"Yeah, you too Lindsey."  
Adam didn't even look in Erin's direction when he spoke. He only had eyes for Kim.

Erin finished off her beer. "I…ah…I'm gonna go."

"No, you don't have to," Kim said, knowing that Erin was just leaving to give her and Adam alone time. As much as Kim was tempted by the idea of being alone with Adam, it scared her.

"I told Jay I wouldn't be out too late," Erin told her. "Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Erin threw some money on the table to pay for her drink and then walked off before Kim could stop her.

"Mind if I sit?" Adam asked.

"No, go ahead."

Adam sat down on the stool Erin had previously occupied.

"You look amazing," he complimented.

"Thanks, you do too. So…you're back?"

"Yeah. I finished the undercover job this morning."

"Did you get what you needed to make an arrest?"

"Yup," Adam answered. "We took down a big drug and weapons ring. It was…intense, but it was worth it."  
"That's good."

"How has Intelligence been?"

"It's good," Kim answered simply.

"I heard there's a new guy. He any good?"

"He's alright." She paused. "But he's not you."  
Adam smiled. "Nobody else is. So, do you ever miss being out on the streets?"  
Kim shrugged. "Sometimes. But I like being in Intelligence. It…challenges me."  
"Who did Voight partner you up with?"

"Olinsky," she replied.

"Really? How's that going?"

"It was rocky at first, but I think we're starting to understand each other better."  
"That's good. He can be a tough nut to crack."  
"Yeah, but I'm working on it."  
They fell into silence. Kim couldn't believe how awkward it was to talk to him when it had always been so easy from the first day they met.

"Look…" Adam began.

"I don't…" Kim said at the same time.

"Sorry, you go first,"

"No, you go," Kim insisted.

"I was just going to say that I'm sorry that things have gotten so weird between us. I never wanted that to happen."

"It has been strange," Kim admitted. "One day you were there and the next you were just gone."

"I know."

"Was it because of me?"

Adam shrugged. "It was a lot of things."

"So what happens now?"  
Adam looked at her empty beer bottle. "I buy you another beer."

Kim knew she should cut herself off. She had only had the one beer, but in the presence of Adam, one was enough. She needed to keep her head on straight and remember why she had ended things with him in the first place. But looking directly at him and feeling that familiar tug at her heart overruled her brain.

"Ok," she agreed.

3 hours later

Kim finished off her fourth beer. She felt more than a little buzz, but wasn't quite drunk. She and Adam had been talking in the corner of Molly's bar for hours. They talked about everything from what was going on in Intelligence to Adam's undercover work to stories from their childhoods. It felt like old times.

"Last call," one of the firefighters behind the bar called out.

Adam looked around. Aside from a couple of guys sitting at the bar, Kim and Adam were the only two left.

"Looks like we closed down the place," Adam said.

Kim glanced down at the time on her cell phone. "I can't believe how late it is. I should go."

"Yeah. I'll help you get a cab."

Adam reached into his pocket for his wallet. He put enough cash on the table to pay for both of their drinks.

"You don't have to pay for me," Kim said.

"You can get the next round."

"Ok," she agreed. She was happy to think of their being a 'next round.'

They said goodbye to the firefighters who were left at the bar and walked out. Kim busied herself on her phone.

"Am I really that uninteresting?" Adam joked.

"I'm looking for an uber."

"Right. I forgot, taxis are a thing of the past."

Kim found a driver within range.

"You don't have to wait with me. I'll be fine."  
"I'll stick around. After all, who knows who this uber guy is."  
"Now you sound like my mother," Kim said. "And in case you forgot, I am a cop. I think I can handle myself."

"I'll still wait."  
They both stood in silence, neither of them knowing quite what to say. A few minutes later, a car pulled up.

"Thank you," Kim said. "I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too."  
"I…ah…I missed this. I missed having you in my life."

"Me too," he agreed, stepping closer to her.

"Ok, well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kim leaned into to hug him, but Adam turned his head so their faces were only inches apart. She knew what was about to happen and she welcomed it. He closed the gap, brushing his lips against hers. It felt familiar. It felt right. Their kiss deepened, both of them wrapping their arms around each other.

"Come home with me," Kim whispered as they parted.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Adam opened the door to the back seat of the uber car. Kim climbed in. He slid in beside her. Adam gave the driver Kim's address. He put his hand on her knee, desperately needing to be connected to her just as she needed and wanted that physical contact with him.

It took only ten minutes for the uber driver to get them home, but it felt like an eternity. Adam threw a twenty dollar bill at the driver, not waiting to get his change. He and Kim scrambled out of the car. They had their lips on each other before they even closed the door to the car. Somehow they managed to make their way into Kim's apartment. Even more miraculously, she was able to get her key from her pocket and she unlocked the door. By the time they made it to Kim's bedroom, they were both stripped down to their underwear, their clothes strewn on the floor of the living room and hallway. They fell onto the bed in each other's arms.

Author's Note: Without giving too much of this story away, I'll just say that I've had this idea for a while now, but was recently inspired to write it down. This is my version of how I would like to see Ruzek come back. (I did alter the kiss from last night's episode to fit my story line better) This will be a short multi-chapter story (maybe 5 or 6 chapters). Hope you liked it so far. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kim sat at her kitchen table, sipping her coffee, and staring at Adam's red T-Shirt that was still on the floor near the doorway. It had been the first article of clothing to come off the night before. Adam was in her bedroom, still sleeping. He was a sound sleeper, something Kim had been insanely jealous of when they were together. Kim would wake up to the sound of a pin drop while Adam would stay sound asleep. It had been infuriating.

When she had woken up, naked in Adam's arms, Kim had taken a few minutes to enjoy the familiar feeling. She had always loved waking up with Adam. Just those few minutes of quiet before they day began always put a smile on Kim's face. But that was then. Back when they were a happy couple. Now they weren't really anything. And Kim had to face that. That was why she had slipped quietly out of the room after waking up. Kim had immediately taken a shower and picked up all of her clothes that had been discarded the night before. In daylight, Kim's mind seemed much clearer than it had the night before. It was easy to kiss him and fall into his arms after he had been gone for so long, but things were different now that it was morning.

Kim heard Adam stir in the other room. She tore her eyes away from his fallen T-Shirt and instead watching him walk out into the hallway and towards her in the kitchen with nothing on but his boxer shorts. He looked so incredibly sexy with his hair a mess and sleep still in his eyes.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she replied. She forced herself to look away from him and focus on her coffee. "There's coffee."

Adam walked over to her and leaned in to give her a kiss, but Kim stood up and walked away from him before their lips could meet. She went to the door to retrieve his shirt. Kim picked it up and brought it over to him.

"I thought you might be wearing it," Adam said.

Kim had always loved wearing his shirts. She loved how over-sized they were on her and how they smelled like him. But this morning wasn't like all of the other mornings.

"Do you want me to pour you a cup?" Kim asked, heading for the coffee pot.

"What's going on?"

Kim stopped with a clean mug in her hands. She stared at the kitchen counters, not wanting to look at him directly.

"Look, last night was…" she began.

"Amazing," Adam filled in.

She turned to face him.

"A mistake," she said quietly.

"How can you say that?"

"You were back for all of ten minutes and we ended up in bed together," Kim explained.

"If I remember, we talked for a while first," he said with a smirk.

"That's not the point."

"The fact that we ended up together just tells me that there's something still here, Kim."

"That tells me that we shouldn't have had so much to drink," Kim said.  
"I wasn't drunk. And neither were you."  
"No, but we weren't exactly sober either."

"I still have feelings for you," he admitted. "You must know that."  
"I know, but it's all too much too soon. We broke up and I went running to Roman and you…you ran away. We haven't…fixed anything. We haven't talked about anything."

"We spent hours talking last night."  
"About everything but our relationship. I'm not saying that I don't have feelings. Last night was amazing, Adam. It felt good. It felt safe. But I can't…we can't just go back to the way things were. Too much has happened. Too much that we need to figure out. I've finally made it into Intelligence. A position I've worked so hard for. I need to focus on that. I can't be figuring this out with you and be a good cop right now. I'm sorry."

Adam nodded. "You don't have to apologize. I know how important work is to you. It is for me too. And I have a feeling I'm going to have to do a lot to prove to Voight that I deserve to be back in Intelligence. I don't think he was too happy that I skipped out on him to join another unit."

"Then we're agreed. We're both going to focus on our jobs."

"I guess I can live with that," Adam decided. "But I'm not giving up."  
Kim smiled. "I wouldn't want you to."  
Adam finally pulled on the shirt that Kim had handed to him. "I guess I'll see you around then."  
"Yeah, I guess so."

"Bye," Adam said, heading for the door.

"Hey Adam?" He turned to look back at her, hope in his eyes. "You forgot your pants."  
They both laughed, somehow knowing that it was all going to be ok.

Six Weeks Later

The sound of a knock on the door woke Kim. She was asleep on the couch, the TV on with the sound low playing some kind of infomercial. It was just after 9 AM, much later than Kim usually slept. She groaned and put her feet on the floor. The knock came again.

"I'm coming!" Kim shouted.

She trudged towards the door. Kim looked through the peep hole. Her sister Lauren stood on the other side of the door with her hands on her hips. Kim undid the lock and opened the door.

"What happened to breakfast?" Her sister asked, waltzing in the room, holding a brown paper bag.

Kim wiped the sleep away from her eyes. "What?"  
"You were supposed to meet me at eight for breakfast, remember?"  
Kim sighed. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot."  
"You finally have a day off after weeks of working none stop and you forget that you are finally having lunch with your very patient sister who has been bugging you for days to hang out with her?"

"I know, I'm the worst sister ever. I'm sorry."

"I thought you were dead."

"I said I was sorry."

"Well, you're amazingly awesome older sister brought breakfast to you." Lauren opened the bag and held it up to Kim's nose to take a whiff. "Your favorite bagels from your favorite bakery."  
Kim immediately closed the bag, wrinkling her nose. "That smells awful," Kim said.

"What? You love these bagels. I even got you that asiago cheese one you like."

"Well, take it away. They're making me sick."

Lauren folded up the top of the bag, closing it tightly. She dropped the bagels off in the kitchen and then made her way into the living room. She was about to flop down on the couch when she noticed the blanket and bed pillow.

"Did you sleep on the couch?" Lauren asked.  
"Yeah. I haven't been feeling well."

"I heard the flu was going around."  
"I don't think I have the flu," Kim told her. "This is more like nausea and cramps and heartburn."  
"How long have you been sick?"  
"I don't know. I've just been feeling sick these past few mornings."

"Always in the morning?"

"Usually," Kim replied, moving the blanket and pillow so she and Lauren could sit down.

"Well, if I didn't know better I'd say you were pregnant," Lauren stated.  
Kim turned around to look at her sister.

"What?"

"Well, it sounds like you feel just how I felt when I was pregnant with Chloe. Nausea and heartburn in the mornings. Not to mention I hated the smell of all kinds of cheese, too."

Kim thought back. Hadn't she felt sick to her stomach after Halstead had brought cheesy fries in to the office yesterday?

"But you can't be pregnant," Lauren continued. "You're not sleeping with anyone."  
Kim sank down on the couch.

"What day is it?" Kim asked.

"What?"

"What day is it?"

"The 23rd. Why?"

Kim did the math in her head. "I'm late."  
"I thought you had the day off," Lauren said.

"No, I mean my period is two weeks late."

Lauren sat down beside her. "So…you really could be pregnant?"  
Kim began to panic. "I don't know. I hadn't thought about it, but I haven't been feeling well and my periods have always been normal and…"

"And is there a guy I should know about?"

"Adam," Kim whispered.

"Wait…Adam as in Adam?" Kim nodded. "How could you not tell me that you two were back together?"

"Well, we're not back together. It was a one time thing."

"A one time thing? With the man you love?"

"It happened the night he came back from working undercover."

"And you didn't tell me?" Lauren exclaimed.

"It was just one night. We both decided we weren't ready for anything and then work became so crazy with that serial killer investigation that we haven't really talked about anything but work and now…what am I supposed to do?"

"Well did you use any protection?"

"It was…Adam."  
"Ok, well just because you trust him to not have any STD's or anything does not mean you couldn't get pregnant. Come on, Mr. Cooper taught us that in health class in ninth grade."

"I'm on the pill. I just…haven't been taking it as regularly as I should have been."

"Kim," Lauren said sternly.

"What? It's not like I was having sex with anyone."

"Until you decided to have sex with Adam," Lauren pointed out. Kim scowled. "Well, let's not panic. We need to get you a pregnancy test."  
"I…I have one."  
"This has happened before?" Lauren questioned.  
"Just once. It was a year ago at least. Even though Adam and I were being careful, I was late one month and I bought one just in case. Obviously it was negative, but it came in a two-pack."

"Alright, well let's go pee on a stick."

"What if it's positive?" Kim asked, real fear in her eyes.

"Then we'll with that when it happens. Let's just take this one step at a time."

Kim nodded. "Ok."

Author's Note: I'm sure most of you guessed this is where this story was headed. Seeing Marina Squerciati's pregnancy announcement on Instragram made me finally sit down and write this story. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews so far! There will be more chapters coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lauren and Kim stared at the small, white, plastic stick on the bathroom sink. Nothing was happening. Kim looked at the timer she had set on her cell phone. They still had three minutes left before the timer went off.

"This is torture," Kim said.

"No matter what happens, it'll be fine," Lauren assured her.  
"That's easy for you to say! I'm the one whose life is potentially over! I'm the one who has worked so hard on my career and now it's all going to be for nothing! What the hell am I going to do?"

"First, you're going to calm down. This isn't the end of anything, Kim. If the test is positive, then it's the beginning of the best journey of your life. Sure, things are going to change, but having a baby is amazing."  
"Don't give me that crap," Kim snapped. "I remember those months after Zoe was born, you would call me in the middle of the night because she had an ear infection or the croup or some other ailment that made her scream for hours on end and you thought you were going crazy. And I remember you having to reduce your hours at work because even though your husband said he would be helpful, he wasn't helpful enough and you just couldn't balance everything."

"Doug is a great father," Lauren interjected.

"I also remember you telling me how tired you were after midnight feedings and bed wettings and all of those other horrible things children do," Kim continued. "So tired in fact that sometimes your work got sloppy. My work can't get sloppy! I get sloppy and someone dies!"

"Take a breath," Lauren suggested, putting her hand on Kim's shoulder.

Kim sighed deeply. She knew she was being hysterical, but she couldn't help it. One night of amazing, spectacular, phenomenal sex was about to change her life forever.

"Sorry," Kim muttered.

"It's ok. And yes, having a child isn't easy and there were days Doug and I didn't know how we'd make it through, but the good times outweigh the bad. Do you remember when Zoe took her first steps? And Zoe's first soccer game and Zoe's pre-school graduation. All those moments made me incredibly proud to be a mom. I'm not saying every moment is the best moment of your life, but it's worth it. Trust me, it's worth it."

"What would I do without you?" Kim asked, finally feeling her breathing return to normal.

"And anyway," Lauren continued. "We're getting ahead of ourselves. We still have fifty-six seconds left."

They both looked at the pregnancy test, waiting for something to happen. They were both silent as the time ticked down. With only twenty-three seconds left on the timer, two blue lines appeared.

"What does that mean?" Kim asked.

Even though they had already read the directions a dozen times, Lauren picked up the box and read the important part out loud.

"Two lines means you're pregnant."  
Kim's jaw dropped. She just kept staring at the pregnancy test.

"What am I going to do?" Kim whispered.

"First thing is you're going to see a doctor to make sure. These tests aren't always 100 percent accurate. And…you have options, you know."  
Kim shook her head. "I respect a woman's right to choose what is right for her, but I don't think I could terminate a pregnancy."

"I thought you might say that."

"I'm scared out of my mind, but…"

"But what?"

"But maybe this was meant to be," Kim explained. "I've always wanted kids. Maybe this is my path in life."

Lauren smiled. "I told you it's all going to be ok. I'm going to help you every step of the way, ok?"

Kim nodded. "Ok."

They embraced in a fierce hug. Although Kim and her sister weren't always close in their teenage years, it felt good to have her older sister by her side.

"Now what are you going to do about Adam?" Lauren asked when they parted.

Kim buried her head in her hands. "Oh God. I hadn't thought about that. Do I have to tell him?"

"You two work together. I think he'd start to notice when you start to show. And he has a responsibility towards this child."

"It's just…we're in such a good place. You know, we're able to work together without a problem and even talk to each other like friends."

"Well, then you should be well on your way to a good co-parenting situation."  
"Even that word scares the crap out of me," Kim admitted.

"I told you, it's going to be ok. Adam's a stand up guy. He's going to do what's right. I know it."  
"I think that's what I'm afraid of."

Lauren hugged her sister a second time. "Come on, let's get you something to eat before we make that doctor's appointment."  
"As long as whatever we eat doesn't have cheese on it."  
"Deal," Lauren said.

Three Days Later

After having finished up a horrible investigation of a serial killer that had taken them weeks to solve, Voight had been kind enough to give the members of the Intelligence unit a week off. That had given Kim time to see a doctor, who confirmed her pregnancy. Kim was officially six weeks pregnant. She had gone out of her way not to go to Chicago Med. She didn't want anyone she knew seeing her there. She was nowhere near ready to tell the whole world that she was pregnant. Her sister was the only other human being that new. Kim knew that the next person she needed to tell was Adam.

The tricky part, though ,was that Kim didn't know how to tell him. She felt weird telling him over the phone, but she also couldn't exactly blurt it out at work or at Molly's. She needed to find a time to talk with him alone, but that was also difficult because every time she found herself alone with him, she only wanted him more. It was an annoying problem. In retrospect, Kim tried to blame it on her hormones, but knew she would feel the same way even if she wasn't pregnant. Kim was thankful that they had the few days apart. It would have been impossible to see him at work and not just blurt it out.

Kim finally decided that she just had to bite the bullet and go to his apartment and tell him. She didn't want to call first. She knew that phone call would just be awkward. Adam would somehow know she was hiding something from him. He was always good at getting her to tell the truth. So, after trying on three different outfits and putting on a little makeup, Kim got in her car and drove to Adam's place. She sat in the car outside of his building, taking deep breaths. She knew she had to tell him. She just hoped he wouldn't hate her.

Getting out of her car, Kim walked up the path towards the front door. As she was about to buzz his apartment, the door opened. Adam walked out with a blonde woman beside him. Kim couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. She was tall, thin, and had good bone structure, everything that made a woman outwardly attractive. Adam kissed the woman on the cheek before he noticed Kim standing there.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Leaving," she answered.

She turned to go, but Adam raced to get ahead of her.

"Woah, hold on."

"Obviously this is a bad time."  
Kim couldn't believe how furious she was even though she had no reason to be. Adam had every right to see other women. It just pained her to see it up close and personal especially considering her predicament.

"This is my cousin Emma," Adam explained. He beckoned Emma to join them. "She's visiting from San Francisco. Her husband is at a conference here in Chicago, but since he's at the convention center all day and I had the day off, I invited Emma out to lunch. Emma, this is Kim."

"Oh, I've heard so much about you," Emma said, shaking Kim's hand.

"You're the cousin who broke her arm after Adam pushed you off the swing, aren't you?" Kim asked, recalling one of Adam's many stories about his family.

"Yeah and I still haven't forgiven him for that. Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I made an appointment at the hotel spa. Figured I'd pamper myself while my husband works. It was nice meeting you, Kim."

"Yeah, you too."  
"Bye Adam," Emma said.

"Bye."

They both watched Emma get into her car and drive off.

"She seems nice," Kim commented.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Adam replied with a little smirk.

"What? No."  
"You were too. You thought Emma and I were together and you were jealous."  
Kim was about to deny his accusation, but thought better of it. She was in fact jealous, but they had more important things to discuss.

"We need to talk," Kim said.

"Ok."

"Not out here."

"Come on in."

Adam opened the door for Kim and led her to his apartment. When she got inside she noticed that he had rearranged some things. It must have been because he had to pack everything up when he had gone undercover. Kim was actually surprised to learn that he had been able to get back into this old apartment when the undercover work was done.

"Can I get you anything?" Adam asked.

Kim shook her head. She would have loved a beer, but knew she couldn't have one.

"I need to tell you something."

"Ok…" Adam prompted.

"Maybe you should sit down."

Nerves began to sit in. Kim knew what she had to say, but was afraid to say it.

"I'm fine right here," Adam said, standing a few feet in front of her. "What's going on?"

Kim took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. She met his eyes, expecting to see anger or shock or some other emotion, but she couldn't read him. "And before you say anything, the baby is yours. You're the only man I've slept with since…" she trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to say Roman's name. Somehow it didn't feel right bringing him up. "But if you don't believe me and you want a DNA test or whatever then, fine. I won't blame you. And I won't blame you if you don't want to be part of this baby's life. I won't ask you for anything. I won't expect anything. But I am having this baby. And if you want to be a father to him or her I will make sure that happens, but if you don't, then that's ok too." She finally stopped talking. She hadn't meant for all of that information to come spewing out, but she felt better that it was all out there in the open.

"Do I get to talk to now?" Adam asked.

Kim nodded. "Yes. Sorry. I just want to make sure you know that…"

Adam put his finger over her lips, silencing her. A smile appeared on his face.

"We're going to have a baby," he stated.

"Yes."

His smile grew larger. "That's…incredible, amazing, spectacular…I'm sure there are more words I could be using, but I can't think."

"You're…happy?" Kim asked cautiously. Out of all the scenarios in her mind, this was not something she had thought of. She did not expect Adam to be as thrilled as he seemed to be.

"Happy? Are you kidding, I'm ecstatic. You know I've always wanted a family and you…you're going to be an amazing mother and we are going to raise this baby with love and…"  
"Wait, Adam, there's no 'we' in this equation."

His smile disappeared. "I don't understand."

"I told you I needed time."

"You said that six weeks."  
"I know, but with everything that's been going on in Intelligence, we've barely even spoken about anything but work. I'm not ready to just jump back into things as if nothing happened."

"Something did happen. You got pregnant," Adam pointed out. "I'd say that's as good a reason as any to jump back into things."

"We still have things we need to work out."

"Then we'll work them out."

He reached for her hand, but she stepped away.

"It's not that easy for me," she said.  
"Kim, you know I never stopped loving you."  
The word love struck her. Somehow in the back of her mind she knew Adam still loved her, but hearing it out loud made it all the more real.

"This isn't just about love, Adam. This is about real life. This is about being able to depend on each other. This is about doing the right thing for both of us and for our baby."

"And the right thing is being together as a family," he stated.

"And what if it doesn't work out again? What if we play house for a while and then decide it's over? What will that do to our baby?"

"So…what? You just want to be friends?"

She sighed. "I don't know what I want. I do know that I want you to be as involved with this baby's life as you want to be. I do know that I'm not saying we can't work it out or that we'll never work it out, but I am saying that I'm not ready. Can you…can you accept that?"

"I don't think I have a choice, do I?"

"I'm sorry it's not what you want to hear."

"I want you to be happy, Kim. I want you to be happy and healthy and I want to be a father to this baby."

"Ok." She paused, not knowing what else to say. "I…ah…I have my first ultrasound on Thursday. It's in the morning before work. I'm not that far along, but from what I've read on the Internet we might be able to hear the baby's heartbeat. Would you like to come with me?"

Adam nodded. "Yes. Definitely."

"Ok. I'll text you the information." She paused. "I don't think we should tell anyone yet. I mean, a lot of people wait until the twelve week mark anyway. You know, in case something happens."

"Nothing's going to happen."

"Still, I'm not ready to start telling people."

"Ok."

"Thanks. I'll…ah…I'll see you at the appointment."

Kim turned to walk out of the room. There were so many emotions going through her head that she just had to be alone.

"Kim?" Adam called out.

She turned back to look at him. "Yeah?"

"We're going to make this work."

"Is that a question or a statement?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Yeah, me either. I'll see you later."

Without another word, Kim walked out of Adam's apartment. She stopped just outside the door and leaned against the wall. Somehow she knew that telling him was probably the easiest step of what was bound to become an impossible situation. After taking a deep breath, Kim walked away.

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter! I love dialogue-heavy chapters so this was one of my favorites. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

2 Days Later

Kim hoisted herself up onto a long, skinny padded table. She sat with her legs dangling over the edge. Kim looked around the small room. She was surrounded by medical equipment that frankly scared the hell out of her. On the walls were pictures of infants and toddlers. Kim knew the smiling children were supposed to make her feel better, but they weren't.

Adam stood beside her. She hadn't even noticed that he was watching her. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"You ok?" He asked. "You look pale."  
"I'm fine. Just…nervous."

"About what?"

"I don't know."  
"They just squeeze some jelly on your stomach and use like a wand thing to see the baby. It'll be fine."

"Someone did some googling," Kim joked.

"I've been trying to stay informed. And according to google, there's really nothing to be worried about."  
"What if something's wrong?" Kim asked quietly. When she found out she was pregnant she wasn't even sure if she wanted the baby. But now the idea of something being wrong with the baby terrified her.  
"Nothing is going to be wrong."

"You don't know that."

"You're young and healthy. Everything is going to be ok with you and the baby."

Kim looked down at their connected hands. She hadn't even registered the fact that they were still holding hands. Kim appreciated the connection.

"I'm glad you're here," Kim said.

"Me too."  
There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kim said.

A woman with graying hair and a big smile on her face walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Kelly. I'll be performing your ultrasound today. You must be Kim."

"Yes," Kim replied. "This is Adam, my…"

Kim didn't exactly know how to explain hers and Adam's relationship to a stranger.

"I'm the baby's father," Adam jumped in, shaking the woman's hand.

"It's so nice to meet you. If you could lie back, we'll get started." Kim swung her legs onto the table and laid back. "Now most likely we won't get a very clear picture today, as you're not very far along, but we may hear a heartbeat and we should have a due date for you. Although you said you know the date of conception?"

Kim blushed a little. "Yeah."

"When can we find out if it's a boy or girl?" Adam asked, changing the topic.

"That won't be for at least another ten weeks," Kelly replied.

"Wow, that's a long time to wait."  
Kelly smiled. "You'll still have enough time to paint a room blue or pink. Is this the first baby for both of you?"

"Yes. And it's a little…" Kim didn't know how to end that sentence.

"Overwhelming," Adam finished.

"Just relax," Kelly assured them. She checked the chart she was holding. "Everything so far in your pregnancy seems perfectly normal. This is just a routine check to make sure everything is progressing as it should."  
Kim immediately liked Kelly. She was kind and put Kim's mind at ease.

"Are all new parents this nervous?" Adam asked.

"I've had men vomit before I even walk into the room. You're doing just fine." As she spoke, Kelly began to ready the equipment she would need.

"That makes me feel better," Adam said.

Kim let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She also loosened her grip on Adam's hand, but didn't let go completely.

"I'll talk you through every step and then a nurse will come in and talk to you about what to expect in the next few weeks," Kelly explained. "Ok?"

Kim nodded. "Ok."

"Well, then, let's get started." 

45 Minutes Later

Adam and Kim exited the medical building where they had their appointment. Kim was holding an entire packet of information about what to expect in the next few weeks of pregnancy. Kim was relieved when Kelly told them everything looked perfect. Although the baby didn't look exactly like a baby yet, they were able to hear its heartbeat. That brought tears to Kim's eyes, but she didn't cry. She had glanced over at Adam and saw tears in his eyes too. It made her smile.

"So that went well," Adam commented.

"Yeah. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."  
"I told you everything was going to be ok."

"We still have a long way to go."

"And I'll be with you every step of the way," Adam said.

"Thank you."

They walked over to where they had both parked. Kim had managed to pull into the parking spot right next to Adam's since he had arrived at the appointment first.

"I have something for you," Adam announced. "Well, for the baby."  
Adam unlocked his car, opened the door to the backseat, and took out a white, flat box. He handed it to Kim.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Open it."  
Kim took the top off the box. She removed some white tissue paper to reveal what was underneath. Kim pulled out a tiny infant-sized outfit that looked like a police uniform complete with a police hat.

"It's adorable," Kim said with a smile, looking it over. "Where did you find it?"

"I was walking down main street and…"

"You went to the baby boutique?" Kim teased.

"It was in the window. I saw it and I couldn't resist. And besides, I figured we better start him young."

"Him?" Kim questioned.

"Or her. Someone once told me that girls can be cops too."

Kim smiled. "Do you have a preference?"

"On female cops verses male cops? I mean, if I'm going to be pat down, a female touch is always nice."

Kim rolled her eyes. She knew he was just kidding.

"I mean, do you want a boy or a girl?"  
"As long as he or she is healthy, I don't care," Adam answered honestly. "What about you?"  
"Same."

"You do want to find out, right? I mean when the baby's developed enough and the ultrasound can tell us. I know some people keep it a secret, but…"

"We can find out."

"Ok, good. What about…telling people?"  
"I told you, I want to wait until at least twelve weeks. And besides, I don't think either of us is ready to start explaining our…relationship."

"What about work?" Adam asked.

"What about work?" Kim repeated.

"You have to tell Voight."

Kim hadn't really thought about Voight. Maybe it was because they had time off and she was more focused on the baby than work, but Voight was the last thing on her mind.

"I…will. Eventually."

"Voight won't tell anyone else. The man's like a bank vault with secrets."

"I know. It's just…I'll tell him when I'm ready," Kim said.

"This isn't about being emotionally ready. You can't go out into the field, Kim. It's too dangerous."  
"I'll be careful and I'll be smart. If I think anything is too much of a risk, I won't go."

"Kim…"  
"This is not up for discussion right now," she stated.

"Then when will it be up for discussion?"

"I don't…I don't know," Kim said. "Look, I know there's a lot to think about and figure out. I promise I'll be careful and we'll tell Voight when we need to."

"We?"  
"There's no reason to pretend you're not involved in this. He'll find out eventually. Everyone will."

"True."

Both Adam and Kim's phones buzzed. They took them out of their pockets and simultaneously read a message from Voight.

'Missing kid at 224 5th St. All officers report.'

"Looks like we have to go," Kim said. She put the small police uniform she was still holding back into the box. She held the box out for Adam

"Keep it," he said.

"Thanks." Kim put the box in her car. She went to get in the driver's seat. Adam didn't move. "What is it?"

"I'm just worried about you."  
"Kelly said everything was fine."

"I'm worried about you being on the streets," Adam explained.

"According to Voight's text, we're looking for a missing kid. It'll be knocking on doors and talking to neighbors. I'll be fine."

"Still…"

"If I think something is too dangerous, I won't do it," she told him. "I promise. Trust me."

"I do. I do trust you."

"Ok, then I'll see you over there."

Adam nodded. Kim got into her car. Adam watched as she backed out and drove away. He couldn't stop the feeling of dread that had fallen over him.

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. Finding time to write during the week is impossible! But I promise I am still working on this story. This wasn't my favorite chapter, but I needed it to set up for something big! And for the record, I don't have any children so I'm just "making up" all of the pregnancy stuff as best I can. Thanks for reading and for being patient with me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Kim approached the address Voight texted her, she saw police cars and uniformed officers everywhere. It was a city-wide hunt to find the missing child. Kim parked her car and walked the few blocks to where she saw Voight, Lindsey, Halstead, Atwater, and Olinsky standing together. Kim joined them.

"We're just waiting on Ruzek," Voight said.

"He should be here any minute."

Kim realized her mistake as soon as she said it. She noticed Lindsey giving her a look, but Kim looked away. She didn't want to explain how she knew that Adam would be there soon.

Just as she said he would, Adam walked up a minute later. He stood next to Atwater, distancing himself from Kim.

"Alright," Voight began. He pulled a photograph out of his back pocket. It was a typical school photo of a boy. "This is Tim Foster. He is twelve years old and goes to Washington Middle School. School gets out at two o'clock. He usually walks home by himself. His mother gets home at four. She's a bank teller over on Chestnut. When his mother came home, he wasn't there. His mother reported him missing immediately. That was thirty-two hours ago."

"Any issues at home?" Lindsey asked.

"No reports of abuse," Voight told them. "Officers have spoken to family members and friends and nothing suggests any problems."

"Are we taking over the case?" Halstead questioned.

Voight shook his head. "The missing persons department has asked any available officers to help with a canvas. We're not running point on this one. Sergeant Griffith from missing persons is. But you still report to me. Understood?"

"Yes sir," they all said together.

"Ok. We've been tasked with canvassing this street. Tim Foster lives a few blocks away, but has been known to walk down this street on his way home from school. We will be knocking on every door to see if anyone saw or heard anything. No stone goes unturned. Got it?"

"Yes sir," they said again.

"Alright. Atwater and Ruzek, I want you to start with the even numbered houses. Halstead and Lindsey work the odd numbered houses. Olinsky and Burgess, there's a small apartment complex at the end of the street. You'll be starting there. I will text you all the picture and information for this kid to show around. Any problems, you call me. We've got radios and firearms ready to go."

Voight walked over to his car. He opened the back and took out enough radios and guns for everyone. Adam noticed the bullet proof vests in the back of the car. He knew Voight hadn't ordered them to put them on, but he started to think it was a good idea to vest up. Kim approached Adam, getting her radio and attaching a gun and holster around her waist. She noticed Adam looking at her.

"We're just canvassing a peaceful neighborhood in the suburbs," Kim said quietly, feeling like she had to explain her decision again why she wasn't telling Voight she was pregnant.

"I know."

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

"I know."

Kim grabbed her radio and walked away. She joined Olinsky. They headed off in the direction of the apartments Voight assigned them to. Kim and Olinsky's phones buzzed simultaneously. It was a text message from Voight with the information he told them he'd send.

"Looks like maybe ten units in the apartment," Olinsky said as they stopped in front of the apartment complex.

"I'm not sure how many people will be home in the middle of a Thursday," Kim commented.

"Well, let's find out."

When they got to the front door, they were able to walk right in. There was no security system forcing them to be let in by a tenant. They stepped into a wide corridor with one door on the left marked 1a and another door on the right marked 1b. Kim walked over to an emergency evacuation poster on the wall. She looked it over, trying to understand the layout of the building.

"You were close," Kim said. "Four floors. Two units on each floor. Eight units total."

"You win some, you lose some," Olinsky said. Kim thought he might be trying to be sarcastic, but he was as dead-pan as ever.

"I'll take the a's, you take the b's," Kim suggested.

"Alright," Olisnky agreed.

Olinsky split off to the left while Kim went off to the right. She knocked on the door loudly. She couldn't hear anything inside. After a few moments, she knocked again.

"Chicago police," she announced. Still there was no answer. She pulled her notebook out of her pocket along with a small pen. She made a note that 1b did not answer the door. That way she or someone else could return to the location at another time if necessary. Kim glanced over at Olinsky. He was speaking to an elderly man in 1a.

Not wanting to waste any time when a missing kid was involved, Kim found the staircase and headed to the second floor. As soon as she made it into the hallway, she heard heavy metal music blasting. As she approached apartment 2b, the music got louder. Kim wrapped her knuckles against the door as loudly as she could.

"Chicago PD!" She shouted over the music, knocking on the door a second time.

Immediately the music turned off. Within seconds, the door opened. A panic-stricken teenage boy appeared at the door.

"I can't believe they called the police!" He exclaimed. Kim knew right away that the boy in front of her was not the boy they were looking for. He was too old and didn't look anything like Tim Foster.

"What's your name?" Kim asked.

"My parents are going to kill me," the boy continued, running his hand through his wild blonde hair.

"Calm down."

"No, you don't understand. My parents will be so pissed. I can't believe they called the police on me."

"Nobody called the police on you," Kim told him calmly.

"They didn't?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

The teenager looked down at the ground. "I skipped school."

Kim nearly laughed out loud. "And you thought the school called the police?"

"I don't know. Do they do that?"

"Not unless they think the student is in some kind of danger."

"So…you're not here or me?" The teenager asked hopefully.

"No. What's your name?"

"Rich."

"Well, Rich, although you should be in school, I'm here asking questions about a missing boy." Kim took her phone out of her pocket and showed him the picture of Tim Foster. "Have you ever seen this boy?"

Rich took a good look at the picture.

"He walks by after school sometimes. I think he complimented me on my skateboard once over the summer."  
"Have you seen him in the last few days?"

Rich shook his head. "I started playing soccer. I have practice most days after school so I don't get home until dinnertime usually. He's missing?"

"He never came home from school a few days ago," Kim informed him.

"Did something happen to him?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Kim pulled a business card with the phone number for Intelligence on it out of her pocket. "If you see him or think of anything, give me a call."

"Ok, thanks."

"And tomorrow, go to school," she added with a smile. Kim turned around to leave.

"Hey lady!" Rich shouted just as she made it to the staircase.

"It's Burgess. Officer Burgess."

"You're not going to tell my parents about me skipping, are you?"

"Promise me you'll never do it again."

"I promise," Rich answered seriously. He looked scared out of his mind.

"Then ok. I won't tell."

"Thanks."

Kim nodded. She waited until Rich had shut the door and he heard the music playing again. Kim couldn't help but laugh about how nervous Rich had been. Something told her he wouldn't skip school again. Kim wondered if the little human growing inside of her would ever one day skip school. Would she be the cool mom would let it go or would she come down hard on him or her?

"That old man in 1a talked my ear off," Olinsky explained, entering the hallway from the stairwell. "He's never seen the kid, but he did tell me about his twelve grandchildren. You got anything?"

"1b wasn't home. 2b is a teenage kid who has seen Tim in the past walking by, but not recently."

"Is he the one playing that awful music?"  
"Yeah, that'd be him."

"So…nothing so far."  
"So far," Kim confirmed. "I'm just about to head up to the third floor."  
"We'll meet back at the bottom when we're through?"

Kim nodded. She climbed up the staircase as Olinsky went to talk to 2a. On the third floor, Kim spoke with a twenty-year old college student who was studying for her exams. The woman said she had never seen Tim Foster, but mostly because she spent all of her time on campus and was rarely ever home during the day. Kim thanked her and headed up to the fourth floor.

By the time she made it there, Kim was a little tired. Normally four flights of stairs would be easy for her, but the baby did not seem happy about her doing so much physical exercise. Deciding she just needed some fresh air and to sit down for a minute, Kim hoped interviewing 4b wouldn't take too long, if anyone was even home. Kim knocked on the door. A few moments later, a middle-aged, balding man answered.

"I'm Officer Burgess with the Chicago police," she told him.

"Finally. It took you guys long enough."

"I'm sorry?" Kim said, a little confused.

"You're here about the robbery, right?"  
"What robbery?"  
"My apartment was broken into last week," the man explained, showing signs of irritation. "I called the police. They sent two guys over who asked me some questions and wrote down some things. Then they told me they'd get back to me. No one ever did. So, are you here about the robbery or not?"

"No, I'm not. I'm here to ask you about a missing boy."

"I don't know anything about a missing boy," the man stated through clenched teeth. "What I want to know is what happened to my stolen laptop and Xbox."

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't have that information. I'm sure if the officers said they would get back to you, they will."

"I've called the office every day for a week!" He shouted. "No one has gotten back to me! So now you're going to help me."

"I don't work for the robbery division, sir," Kim explained.

"Then what good are you!"

Kim tried to remain calm. This wasn't the first time she'd dealt with an enraged person and it certainly wouldn't be the last. She knew getting upset wasn't going to help the situation.

"Right now, my focus is on finding a missing child." Kim glanced down to pull her phone out of her pocket. When she looked back up to show the man Tim Foster's picture, she saw a gun pointed at her face.

Author's Note: As usual, I couldn't resist the drama! There's more to come, so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kim held her breath. Her hand immediately went to her stomach as if that would somehow protect her baby. Kim had faced a gun before. She had even looked death in the eye before. She had the scars to prove it. But she had never felt so scared in her entire life and she knew it had nothing to do with worrying about her own life. Kim tried to steady herself. She didn't want to appear scared.

"Put the gun down," Kim said without even so much as a waver in her voice.

"You cops think you can just forget about us little people," the man said with clenched teeth.

"That's not true."

"You forget that our taxes pay your salaries! That you're here to serve us!"

"Sir, if you put the gun down, we can talk about this." As she spoke, Kim slowly moved her hand to the gun at her hip.

"No!" He shouted, startling her. "Give me your gun!"

"These streets are swarming with cops. My partner is in this building right now. If you let me go now, nothing will happen to you. But if you don't…"

"Shut up and give me your gun!"

Kim slowly took her gun out of its holster. She noticed his eyes were trained on the gun. She knew that gave her the opportunity to help herself. With the man distracted, Kim managed to slowly turn on her radio with her left hand so that everyone in Intelligence would be able to hear what she was saying. Kim handed her gun over to him with her right hand, feeling like she had just lost the one thing that might keep her alive. She wondered where Olinsky was. He might be her only real chance.

"Please, put the gun down," Kim begged.

Kim hoped everyone was listening to their radios. She heard the sound of footsteps. It sounded like someone was running towards her. The man with the gun grabbed her arm and pulled Kim into his apartment. Just as he slammed the door, Kim saw a glimpse of Olinsky in the hallway, his gun in his hand. The man quickly locked the door, sealing himself and Kim inside. Kim heard Olinsky pound on the door. He was shouting for the man to put down the gun.

"Get away or she dies!" The man shouted, his grip tightening on Kim's arm.

"Let her go!" Olinsky yelled through the door.

"You don't need to do this," Kim said, her voice bordering on begging. She knew her chances of survival had decreased the minute he had pulled her into his apartment.

"Shut up!" The man screamed.

Kim knew Olinsky was probably still on the other side of the door, but he was quiet. He was most likely in contact with Voight and the others. She could imagine what Adam was thinking. He had been right, she shouldn't have been out in the field.

"Look, I know you're angry with the cops about what happened," Kim began. "I'm sorry you were robbed. I'm sorry the officers didn't follow up the way they should have. But I can guarantee that if you let me go, I will personally look into what happened."

"It's too late for that!" He snapped. "Those weren't the first time cops have screwed me over."

Kim tried to remember the class she took on hostage negotiations. She knew the key was to keep the person talking. If she could do that, maybe it would give Voight and the others the opportunity to save her.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Kim's arm began to throb. The man was still holding onto her tightly.

"What's the plan here?" She questioned, changing tactics. "You know this isn't going to end well."  
"Just shut up." He dragged her over to a small kitchen table. He forced her into a chair. "Sit."

As the man paced back and forth in front of her, Kim looked around the small apartment. It was sparsely furnished with very few personal effects except for a framed picture on a bookshelf. It was a photograph of the man holding a young, red-headed girl in his arms.

"Do you have kids?" Kim asked.

"I told you not to talk."  
"You do, don't you? A daughter. What's her name?"

The man caught Kim's eye and she could see him soften just a little.

"Rosie. Her name was Rosie."

"What happened to Rosie?"

"Our car was hit by a drunk driver. I survived, but Rosie…" he trailed off. "She was only six."

"I'm so sorry."

"The other driver just drove off. Cops never found him." He paused, wiping away a tear. "They were lazy. They didn't look hard enough. I went to that police station every day for months asking for updates and they had nothing. They did nothing!"  
"I understand how frustrating that must be."

"It's not fair!" The man exclaimed, his anger returning. "This man took my little girl from me and they did nothing!"

Kim flinched as the gun the man was holding came dangerously close to her face. With his erratic behavior, it wouldn't take much for him to accidently fire the weapon. That seemed more dangerous than him shooting her on purpose.

"I could look into the case," Kim said. "My unit investigates specialized cases. We could re-open the investigation. We could find who killed your daughter."

"You're just saying that."

"I promise you, I'll do what I can."

"You're lying!" He shouted right in her face. His eyes were wide with rage. His face was red. Spit flew out of his mouth. Kim knew things were escalating and she couldn't let it. She tried to keep her cool.

"I know you miss your daughter. And I know you care. That's why you're so upset. I came here to help a mother whose son is missing. Do you really want another person to feel the pain you're going through? Do you want another parent to lose their child? I need to be looking for him."

"Maybe if cops were better at their jobs, no parent would ever feel that way again."

"I'm sorry that…"

"Stop saying you're sorry!" He yelled, pointing the gun right at her forehead.

Kim knew the man wasn't thinking rationally. She had to continue to appeal to his emotions.

"I'm pregnant," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I want to live for my baby. I want to have that chance to be a mother. Please…please let me go."

The window beside them suddenly shattered. Kim screamed, instinctually covering her head. When she looked up, Kim saw a blood stain forming on the man's shirt. He had been shot. A bullet had come through the window. The man was still standing as if stunned. He looked down at his wound and then over at Kim.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No!" Kim shouted as the gun went off. She felt the pain of the bullet ripping through her. As she fell, her head hit the table and her world went black.

Out in the hallway, Adam slammed his shoulder against the man's apartment door. The sound of the gun terrified him. Lindsey, Olinsky, and Voight stood next to him, their guns out and ready. With a final kick, the door finally fell budged. Adam burst through. He saw the man crumpled on the floor, blood staining the carpet. Then he saw Kim. She was on the ground, not moving.

"No!" Adam shouted.

He rushed to her side. He rolled her over so he could inspect her body. There was so much blood everywhere, but he couldn't quite tell whose blood was whose. Lindsey and Olinsky dealt with the man. He was already dead.

"Kim, Kim," Adam repeated. He searched for a pulse. She was still breathing. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Kim, stay with me."

"My…my arm," she muttered.

Adam looked at her arm. There was clearly a wound near her elbow with blood pouring from it. Adam immediately stripped off his outer shirt. He wrapped it around her arm, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"You're going to be ok," Adam said. "Paramedics are on their way."

"The baby," she whispered.

"It's going to be ok." Adam said it as much for her as for himself. He had to believe that things were really going to be ok or he might have a breakdown right there in the apartment.

"I'm sorry," she said, her words beginning to slur.

"Stay with me," Adam repeated.

"My head…" she trailed off, her eyes closing.

"You gotta stay with me."

Less than a minute later, the paramedics arrived. It was Dawson and Brett. He was thankful it was them. He trusted them. Adam told them about Kim's injuries and that she was pregnant. He begged them to help her as they worked. As Brett put a neck support around Kim's neck, Dawson assessed her vitals.

"Pulse is weak. We need to get her to the hospital now," Dawson commanded.

They loaded Kim onto a backboard. With so many stairs and no elevator, Olinsky and Adam helped them carry her down to the waiting ambulance. They loaded Kim onto the ambulance. Brett immediately took the shirt Adam had wrapped around her wound off and replaced it with gauze. Dawson got into the front to drive while Adam climbed into the back of the ambulance with Kim and Brett.

"What about the baby?" Adam asked Brett, almost afraid of the answer.

"We're going to do everything we can," Brett assured him.

Adam picked up Kim's limp hand. He brought it to his lips, kissing it.

"Stay with me," he said. "You gotta stay with me."

When they arrived at Chicago Med, Doctor Halstead and Doctor Choi met the ambulance at the door. As Brett and Dawson read off her vitals and alerted the doctors that she was pregnant, they wheeled Kim into a nearby room. When they stopped and transferred Kim from the backboard onto a gurney, the doctors began giving orders and using medical terminology that Adam didn't understand. Through it all, he hadn't left her side.

"You need to wait outside," Maggie the nurse commanded, stepping into the room.

"I'm staying," Adam replied.

"This is a through and through," Dr. Choi said, looking over Kim's gunshot wound. "There's a lot of blood."

"Her head. She said something about her head," Adam told them.

Dr. Halstead leaned over to examine Kim's head. Her neck was still in a collar. He left it on. If there was a head injury, there was a possibility of a neck injury as well. Dr. Halstead found the wound on her head.

"We need a head CT," Dr. Halstead said.

"We gotta stitch up this arm," Dr. Choi responded. "And get an x-ray."

Dr. Halstead took a small flashlight out of his pocket. He lifted Kim's eyelids and shined the light into her eyes.

"We need a head CT now," he commanded.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"We don't know yet."

"The baby. Please…"

"We're going to do everything we can."  
As Dr. Choi spoke, Kim's body began to convulse.

"She's seizing!"

Author's Note: Another cliffhanger – I just couldn't help it! Thankfully having a snow day today gave me time to do some writing. I'm hoping the next chapter will be out soon! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Adam paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. Maggie had kicked him out of Kim's room the minute she began to have a seizure. Adam tried to stay, but Maggie was insistent. The doctors couldn't work if Adam was in the way. That didn't make it any easier for Adam to be separated from her.

Lindsey and Halstead appeared in the doorway of the waiting room. Adam glanced over at them, but continued pacing.

"How is she?" Halstead asked, walking into the room. He put his hand on Adam's back, trying to reassure him. Adam shrugged him off.

"I don't know. They were examining her and then she…she starting shaking."

"A seizure?" Lindsey asked.

Adam nodded. "I haven't heard anything since they kicked me out of the room. They said something about her brain. She must have hit her head."

"She's strong," Lindsey commented, trying to make him feel better.

"Our baby…she could…" Adam trailed off, not able to finish the thought.

"You can't think that way," Halstead said. "You have to stay positive."

"When did you find out?" Lindsey asked. "That Kim was pregnant?"  
"Just a few days ago," Adam answered. "It was a…shock. For both of us. It's not like it was…planned, you know. But when I found out…I've never been more excited for anything in my life. And now it could be…she could be…"  
"It's going to be ok," Lindsey assured him.

Adam slumped down in a chair, burying his head in his hands. Lindsey and Halstead sat on either side of him. A few minutes later, Dr. Halstead walked in. Adam immediately jumped to his feet.

"How is she?" Adam asked.

"We got the seizure under control and were able to do some scans. We found a brain bleed," Dr. Halstead explained.

"What?"

"We should be able to repair it in surgery."

"Should?"

"We've got our best brain surgeon scrubbing in for surgery as we speak. I'll be there as well. I promise we'll do everything we can."

"What about the baby?" Adam asked.

"We're monitoring the baby closely. We've got a neonatal surgeon on call just in case. But, so far, so good."

"The surgery won't hurt the baby?"

"We're going to get in and out of surgery as quickly as we can," Halstead explained. "We're going to do our best to keep Officer Burgess and the baby safe. I'll be down as soon as I can with an update."  
"Thank you," Adam said. Dr. Halstead left and Adam continued his pacing.

"I'll get some coffee," Lindsey offered. She left the room, leaving Adam and Halstead alone.

"I shouldn't have taken the shot," Halstead said. He had been the one who had gone to the roof of a building across the street with a sniper rifle. He was the one who told Voight he had a clear shot. He was the one who pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the chest.

"Voight told you to take the shot."

"I should have known there was a chance he could still get a shot off before he went down."

"He was waving that gun in her face," Adam reminded him. "If you hadn't taken the shot, he could have shot her point blank. She would have been dead before she hit the floor. At least now she has a chance."

The thought of losing her consumed Adam. He wished he had been more persistent about her not working in the field, but he had just gone with what she wanted to do so as not to stir up trouble. If she pulled through, Adam was not going to make the same mistake twice.

"I love her," Adam stated out loud.

"Glad you're finally admitting that to yourself," Halstead said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, man. Everyone could tell you weren't happy about the break-up and that you still had a thing for Burgess. And if I were a betting man, I'd bet she feels the same way about you. I mean, that baby didn't make itself."  
"It was a one night thing. It was the night I got back from working undercover. We sorta just…fell back into old habits. I thought it might have been the start of something again, but Kim wasn't ready. And then she told me she was pregnant and I thought that would be it. I thought we'd finally be together again."

"You're not together?" Halstead asked.

Adam shook his head. "She said she still wasn't ready. She still didn't know what she wanted."  
"What do you want?"  
"To be with her. To be a family with her and our baby. That's all I've ever wanted."

"Then tell her that."

"I plan to."

Lindsey walked into the room with three coffees. She handed one to Adam and one to Halstead. They both thanked her. Adam put his down on a table. He appreciated the gesture, but he wasn't interested in coffee. The caffeine would only make him more jittery than he already felt.

"I talked to Voight," Lindsey told them. "He's been with Olinsky and Atwater at the scene. The shooter's name was Josh Lorde. He was forty-six years old. No priors. No history of violence that we can find. Not even a parking ticket. He was, however, involved in a fatal drunk driving accident about ten years ago."  
"Was he the drunk driver?" Halstead questioned.

"No. He was driving the car that got hit. His six year old daughter was in the back seat. She died."

Adam cringed. He wasn't even really a father yet, but the idea of losing a child hurt him.

"Tough break," Halstead said.

"He divorced the girls' mother two years later and has lived in that apartment every since," Lindsey continued. "He reported a robbery in his apartment last week. Atwater's looking into it, but it doesn't look like the police have any leads. He purchased the gun legally four days ago from a reputable gun shop. Probably felt scared after the break-in."

"Did they ever catch the drunk driver who killed his daughter?" Halstead asked.

Lindsey shook her head. "It's an unsolved case."

"So this guy is probably pissed at police and Kim was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Adam piped up.

"Don't lose hope," Lindsey told him. "Burgess is a fighter."

"Yeah, except now she has to fight for two."

"Even more reason for her to want to live," Lindsey added.

Adam finally sat down and tried to fill his mind with the memories he and Kim had once shared. He remembered their first kiss outside of Molly's. He remembered the time he showed up at her door to apologize to her because she hadn't made it into Intelligence and they ended up in bed together. He remembered the moment he found out she had been shot while out on a call with Roman. His world had stopped in that moment. But this time there was so much more at stake.

Halstead and Lindsey's phones buzzed. They both looked down at the text message they received.

"They found Tim Foster," Halstead announced.

"The missing boy? Where?" Adam asked.

"At a friend's house."

"What?" Adam said, surprised.

"Apparently he got into a fight with his mom and has been hiding out in his friend's basement for the last few days. The friend finally came forward when he saw Tim's picture on TV," Halstead explained.

"So this all happened for nothing," Adam said. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Adam…" Lindsey said, trying to call him back.

"I need some air."  
Adam walked out of the room without turning back.

Two Hours Later

Adam was sitting on a bench outside of the hospital. He hadn't been able to go back into the waiting room. Lindsey and Halstead had come out to check on him several times, but he had sent them back. He needed to be alone.

"Officer Ruzek," Dr. Halstead said, coming out of the automatic doors of the hospital and walking over to Adam.

"How is she? How's the baby?" Adam asked, jumping to his feet.

"She made it through surgery. We were able to repair the brain bleed and fix up her arm."

"And the baby?"

"The baby's just fine."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. "You're sure?"

"We're going to monitor Officer Burgess and the baby closely, but we expect her to make a full recovery and for the baby to be just fine."  
"Thank you," Adam said, shaking Dr. Halstead's hand.

"You're welcome."  
"Can I see her?"  
"I'll have a nurse come get you when she's in recovery."

"Thank you."

Dr. Halstead walked away. Adam sat back down on the bench, burying his head in his hands. He knew that when he finally got to see her and talk to her, he wasn't going to waste any time. He had to tell her how he felt. He needed her to know that she and their baby were the most important things in the world to him and he wasn't going to let either of them go.

Author's Note: Well, this story is definitely longer than I thought it was going to be. I'm thinking there will be about two more chapters. Thanks for everyone's patience. I'll post more as soon as I can!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Adam sat next to Kim's bed, holding her hand. She was still unconscious. Her skin was pale and there was a breathing tube down her throat helping her breathe. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and another around her arm. Adam had been sitting beside her for over an hour. He kept staring at her face, willing her to open her eyes. Dr. Halstead had checked in on her every fifteen minutes, assuring Adam that she was still doing well. Adam appreciated his attentiveness, but wished she would wake up.

There was a knock on the door. Adam turned. Voight was standing in the doorway.

"Just stopping by to check on Burgess," Voight said.

"Come in," Adam replied.

Voight walked in, stopping to stand next to Adam. He looked over at Kim before putting his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"How's she doing?" Voight asked.

"Dr. Halstead said she should be fine. But, I mean…she had brain surgery. How can they know she'll be ok?"  
"You gotta trust the doctors. They know what they're doing."  
Adam nodded. "I know." He squeezed Kim's hand.

"I guess I should be saying congratulations," Voight said. "About the baby."

"Thanks, Sarg. I know it's probably…a shock to you. It was for me, too."

"Some shocks are good. Being a father is the best thing in the world."

"I'm looking forward to it," Adam replied and he meant it.

"If I had known about Burgess," Voight began. "I wouldn't have had her out in the field. You know that, right?"  
Adam nodded. "She wasn't ready to tell you. To tell anyone really. I wanted her to tell you. I should have insisted."

"You can't blame yourself. And you can't blame her. You were both doing what you thought was best. No one could have predicted this would happen. The only one you can blame is the man who pulled the trigger. You hear me?"  
"Yes, sir."

"Good. Remember, Burgess is strong," Voight stated.

"I know."

"Is there anything you need? I could sit with her for a bit if you want to stretch your legs."  
Adam shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm not going anywhere."  
"I thought you might say that. Well, I just came up to check in on you. Both of you. The whole team is downstairs if you need us."  
"Thanks Sarg."

Voight put his hand on Adam's shoulder once more before walking out, leaving Adam alone with Kim. Adam stared at their hands, intertwined together. He felt like feeling her flesh against his was the only thing keeping him from completely breaking down. Feeling her warm skin reminded him that she was still alive.

"I need you to open your eyes for me," Adam whispered. "I need you to wake up. I can't do this without you. I don't want to."  
Adam looked at Kim's face, hoping that his words would mean something, but Kim didn't open her eyes. Adam leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He didn't care how long it took, Adam wasn't going to leave her side until she woke up.

Another few hours passed. Dr. Halstead had come in a few more times. Although he told Adam it was just a matter of time before Kim woke up, Adam noticed he didn't seem as confident anymore. Finally, Dr. Halstead brought in Dr. McIntyre, the neurosurgeon who had performed Kim's surgery. Dr. McIntyre examined her and ordered some tests. Dread re-entered Adam's mind.

"What is going on?" Adam asked both Dr. Halstead and Dr. McIntyre. "You told me she'd wake up. You told me she'd be fine."  
"It's possible there was damage during surgery," Dr. McIntyre said.

"Damage?" Adam repeated. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Without tests, it would be…" Dr. McIntyre began.

Adam cut him off. "You did brain surgery. Does that mean there's damage to her brain?"

"We won't be sure until we get some more scans," Dr. McIntyre explained.

"Are you saying she could be brain dead?" Adam asked, not caring about tests or scans. He wanted answers. "That she'll never wake up?"

"We're not saying that," Dr. Halstead assured him. "We need to take things one step at a time. We're going to take her up for a head CT. We'll let you know when we get the results."

Adam simply nodded. He just couldn't find any words. He watched as they wheeled Kim away. He stared at the open door. He wondered if he should go tell the team what was going on, but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. Until he knew for sure what was happening, he wasn't going to tell them. He didn't want their sympathy. He just wanted Kim to be well.

Just a short time later, Dr. Halstead and a nurse wheeled Kim back into her room. Adam immediately held her hand as the nurse hooked her up to all of the necessary monitors.

"What did the scans say?" Adam asked.

"There's nothing in the scans that tells us why she hasn't woken up yet. But the brain is a tricky thing. Sometimes injuries or complications from surgery happen that we can't see."

"So you don't know if she's going to wake up."  
"I'm sorry. I know it's not the answer you want."

Adam knew it wasn't Dr. Halstead's fault, but he was still angry. He was angry that Kim was in the position she was in. She should never have been out on the street. Even though Voight told him not do, Adam blamed himself for not standing up to her and insisting she not go out into the field.

"There's something else," Dr. Halstead continued.

"Is it the baby?" Adam asked quickly.  
"The baby is still fine. But we've reviewed Officer Burgess' medical records. She has some explicit end of life documents in her file."  
"I don't understand."  
"It's stated that she does not want extraordinary measures taken to save her life if there's no chance of a good, quality life."

"So you're going to take her off the breathing tube?"

"Not necessarily," Dr. Halstead said. "Being pregnant exacerbates the situation. It is possible to keep her alive long enough for the baby to come to term."

"You're saying she could be in a coma for months? And that…you'd…what? Deliver the baby in a few months and then take her off the tube and she'd die?"

"We're not there yet. It's still possible she could make a full recovery. It's also possible she won't ever have cognitive brain function again. You are still listed as her emergency contact."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that as her legal decision maker and as the father of her baby, you get to make the decisions," Dr. Halstead explained.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You don't have to make any decisions right now. Remember we're not ruling out that she'll wake up. But we do have to be mindful of all possibilities."

"You thought she'd wake up hours ago," Adam stated.

"I know. But bodies heal differently. Hers went through quite a trauma. And being pregnant only complicates things. We'll see where we're at in a few hours and we'll do another scan. I'm sorry I don't have better news for you. All I can say is, stay positive. Don't give up. I'm here if you have any questions."

"Thanks," Adam managed to say even though his brain was thinking of a million different things. Dr. Halstead walked out of the room.

Adam's emotions throughout the day had been like a roller coaster. He had started the day thrilled to hear their baby's heartbeat. Nervousness set in when he knew Kim was going out in the field. Fear overtook him when he realized Kim was on the wrong side of the gun over the radio and when he heard the gunshot inside the apartment. Complete panic filled him when she was in surgery. Then relief finally hit him when Dr. Halstead said she was going to be ok. Panic, fear, and dread were with him as he thought about the decision he might have to make if there was no hope of her survival.

"I can't do this alone," Adam whispered to her. "I need you. I love you. Please stay with me."

Three Hours Later

It was the middle of the night. Adam was standing outside of the hospital doors, letting the cool night air surround him. Kim had been wheeled away for more tests to see if there were any changes in her brain function. Adam had lost count of how many hours he had been in the hospital and he needed the break while Kim was out of the room. Dr. Halstead promised he would tell Adam as soon as the tests were done.

"Hey man."

Adam looked up. Atwater was walking towards him. He was holding two coffees in his hand and a brown paper bag in the other.

"What are you still doing here?" Adam asked.

"We're staying down in the family waiting room in shifts. Halstead and Lindsey will be here in the morning."

"You all don't have to do that."

"Someone has to be here for when you need us."

"Thanks."

Atwater handed him one of the cups of coffee. He opened the bag and showed Adam the contents. There was a roast beef sandwich from Adam's favorite sandwich shop and a bag of chips.

"Figured you were probably hungry."

"I can't even remember the last time I ate."

They found a nearby bench and sat down. Atwater sipped his coffee while Adam devoured his sandwich.

"How's she doing?" Atwater asked.

Adam shook his head. "They don't know. She should be awake. They keep saying she should be fine. But she's not. I mean, there must be something wrong, right? Otherwise she'd be awake."

"She's strong. You just..."  
"I wish people would stop saying that!" Adam yelled, practically jumping to his feet. He began pacing in front of the bench. "I know she's strong. She's the strongest person I've ever met. But that doesn't matter if she's brain dead!"

"I'm sorry, man," Atwater said.

Adam could feel all of the emotions and pain washing over him. He felt defeated. His body physically slumped.

"No, man, I'm sorry," Adam practically whispered. He knew he was being unfair to Atwater. "I know everyone is just trying to help. I'm just so…afraid."

"The doctors still can't tell you anything?"

"They can't figure out what's wrong with her and why she hasn't woken up yet. But if she doesn't wake up soon, I have to make a choice."

"What do you mean?" Atwater asked.

"If they find out that there's no brain activity then I have to decide whether or not to keep her on the life support until the baby is developed enough to deliver or to take her off life support now and lose the baby. How the hell am I supposed to choose?"

"Maybe it won't come to that," Atwater hoped.

"But what if it does?"

"Then you have to ask yourself…what would Kim do?"

Adam sighed. "She'd want the baby. But how am I supposed to do this alone? How can I be a father…alone?"  
Adam's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message from Dr. Halstead.

"What is it?" Atwater asked.

"I have to go," Adam said.

Adam raced back into the hospital without turning back.

Author's Note: When I started this chapter, I had a "goal" in mind, but as I wrote this chapter, the words just took me somewhere else. I know at the end of the last chapter I said there should only be two chapters left, but it looks like now there will be two chapters left (I think). Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After getting a text message from Dr. Halstead that simply read _You need to get up here,_ Adam ran back to Kim's room. He didn't know if what he was going to face would be good news or bad news. He didn't know whether to be terrified or ecstatic. Adam barged into the room. Dr. Halstead was standing beside Kim's bed. He was smiling. Adam rushed over to Kim, looking down at her face. He could see a muscle moving near her mouth as if she were trying to speak. It was the only movement Adam had seen Kim make since she had arrived at the hospital. He looked over at Dr. Halstead, who nodded.

"It's a good sign," Dr. Halstead assured him.

"Kim," Adam said out loud. "Open your eyes. Come on, babe, open your eyes. I need you with me."

He waited a few moments, holding his breath. Adam saw her eyelids begin to flutter. He caressed her cheek, hoping she'd finally open her eyes. Dr. Halstead hung back, giving them space.

"Come on," Adam whispered.

Finally Adam saw the familiar, beautiful brown eyes he loved so much. Kim blinked a few times, but her eyes stayed open. She looked at Adam. She opened her mouth to say something, but the tube down her throat prevented her from making any sounds. Kim tried to reach to the tube with her left hand.

"It's ok," Adam said, taking her hand. "It's helping you breathe."

"We should be able to take the tube out now," Dr. Halstead said. "I'll get a nurse to assist."

Dr. Halstead left the room. A tear rolled off the tip of Adam's nose.

"I was so worried," he said.

Kim rubbed her stomach, looking up at Adam with frightened eyes. He knew exactly what she was asking.

"The baby's ok," Adam assured her. Kim squeezed his hand. Adam leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "It's all going to be ok now."

Dr. Halstead came back into the room, followed by a nurse. He explained to Kim what he was going to do. She needed to cough at the same moment he began pulling the tube out. He told her it wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world, but that it would be over quickly. Adam never let go of her hand as Dr. Halstead and the nurse quickly and expertly removed the tube. When it was out, Kim continued to cough for a few moments. The nurse gave her a plastic cup of water and ice chips. She could only take small sips of water, but it helped her coughing.

"Your throat will be sore for a while," Dr. Halstead explained. "And it might be painful to talk. Try to rest."

"Baby," Kim whispered.

"The good news is, your baby appears to be perfectly healthy. It's a miracle considering what you've been through, but he or she has a strong heart beat and the ultrasounds are normal."

"I told you," Adam said. "It's all ok now."

"I'll come back in a little bit to check on you," Dr. Halstead continued. "And we'll probably want to run some tests in a little while, but I'll let you two catch up first. Ok?"  
Kim nodded.

"Thank you," Adam said. "For everything." He shook Dr. Halstead's hand. He didn't know how he'd ever repay the man who saved Kim's life.

"It's what I do," Dr. Halstead said. "I'll be back soon."

After Dr. Halstead left, Adam sat down in a chair next to Kim's bed, making sure his fingers were still connected to hers.

"Adam…" she whispered, her voice raspy.

"Dr. Halstead said not to talk."

"What happened?" She asked, ignoring what he said. It did hurt to talk a little, but Kim could handle it. She had to know what had happened to her.

"You were shot," Adam told her. "In the arm"

Kim gingerly touched her head. "My head hurts."  
"Yeah, that's because you had brain surgery. After he shot you, you must have fallen and hit your head. It was bad, Kim. They thought you might be brain dead. I was so scared."  
"You can't get rid of me that easily." She paused to take another drink of water. Every sip seemed to help her scratchy throat. "And besides, now I match."

She held up both her arms. The one that had just been shot was bandaged. Her other arm had been the arm she had been shot in before. Although it had completely healed, she still had a scar.

"That's not funny," Adam said.

"It's a little funny."

"When I heard that gun go off, Kim, I…"

"It's ok."

"It's not ok!" He exclaimed, louder than he meant to. He had been so worried about her, that he hadn't realized how angry he was. Not at her, but at the situation. "You don't know what this did to me. How I feel."

"I'm sorry I scared you," she said. "And if it helps, I know I shouldn't have been out on the field. I know I should have told Voight about the baby. And I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"I…I can't just play by your rules anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"You have dictated everything so far from the minute we broke off our engagement," Adam told her.

"That's not fair."

"Maybe not, but it's how I feel. You decided to break up with me. You decided we were over. I've been playing by your rules the whole time," Adam continued. He never realized just how many emotions he had kept bottled up. It seemed now they were all rising to the surface. He had so much he wanted to say. So much he wanted her to understand.

"I had a feeing that's why you took the undercover job," Kim replied. "To get away from me."

Adam nodded. "It was too hard for me to even think about working with you. I didn't think I could do."

"You didn't want me Intelligence."

"That's not true," he insisted. "I wanted you up there with me. I just didn't know how to act with you up there when we weren't together. It's like...I needed the undercover work to clear my head. I think I would have gotten...sloppy and stupid if I had tried to stay in Intelligence. It wouldn't have been fair to you, me, or anyone else. I needed time."

"If I had known how difficult it would be for you, I wouldn't have…"

"Don't say you wouldn't have taken the job. We both know getting into Intelligence was your dream. I would never ask you not to follow your dreams." He paused. "I think it was good that we were separate for a while. I think it gave us both time to reset. But when I came back and we…you know…"

"Hooked up," Kim filled in.

"It was more than that for me. You have to know that. I thought it was the start of something. I thought we'd be back together. And when you decided that we weren't going to get back together...I just decided to go with it. I decided to give you time and to just wait it out. Even though I so desperately wanted to be with you."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" She asked.

"I thought I was saying that. But maybe I wasn't insistent enough. Maybe I was afraid I'd scare you away. I was afraid you didn't want me as much as I wanted you."

"I was confused," Kim admitted. "I don't think I knew what I wanted."  
"I know. But then when you told me you were pregnant, I thought...this is it. We finally have a chance to be together and be happy and to start a family. But you put the brakes on that, too, and I just went with it."

"I'm sorry. When you lay it all out there, I never realized how many of the decisions were up to me. But you never...you never argued with me. You never fought for what you wanted."  
"I know. And I regret that now. I didn't want to argue with you, Kim. You are going to be the mother of my child. After you told me you were pregnant, my happiness didn't matter anymore. It became so much more than just about me and you."

"I'm sorry," she said again. "For everything I put you through."

"You don't need to apologize. This whole thing is my fault."

"Don't say that. We're both at fault. Maybe if we had just taken the time to work through some things instead of me calling off our engagement, things would be different."

"I wouldn't want anything to be different," Adam said.

"Well, I'd be pretty happy if I hadn't gotten shot," she replied with a smile, sucking on an ice chip.

Adam laughed. "Alright so maybe I'd change one thing. But I'm telling you right now, I want to be with you, Kim. I want you and me and this baby to be a family. I love you. I never stopped loving you. And we can make this work. I know we can. And I know I can't force you into a relationship and I can't make you want the same things that I want, but I'm not going to stop fighting for you. Not this time. So expect me to argue with you when you say it's not what you want. And expect me to fight for this because it's worth it. Because you and this baby are more than worth it."

"Are you done?" Kim asked a moment later.

"I think so."

"Good. Because I wanted to tell you that I love you, too."

Adam smiled. "You're not just saying that because you're hyped up on morphine, are you?"

Kim shook her head. "I never stopped loving you either. I tried to convince myself that I had, but...it's always been you. And I'm sorry for hurting you and for making you wait. I just…"

Adam silenced her with a light kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too." Kim placed her hands over her stomach. Adam put his hand over hers. "Did they find him?"

"Who?"

"This missing boy? Tim Foster?"

"Yeah, he was found safe and sound."

"That's good," Kim said. "And the man? The man who shot me?"

"He's dead. Halstead shot him from across the street."

"He had a child once," Kim said sadly.

"I know."

"I can't imagine what that must be like. To lose a child."

"Let's not talk about that. We're here. Together. You, me, and our baby and everything is going to be."

Adam placed a kiss in the center of her belly. He could tell she was getting tired. They had talked too much already. Dr. Halstead said she needed rest and she certainly wasn't getting that while they were talking.

"Are you still going to love me when I get fat?" Kim asked with a smile.

"I will love you for the rest of my days. You and our son."

"Son? I thought it was too early to tell the gender."

"It is. I have no idea if it's a boy or girl. I'm just guessing."

"And what if we have a girl?" Kim questioned playfully.  
"If she's anything like her mother, then I guess I'll love her too."

Kim could feel her eyelids beginning to close.

"I'm tired," she mumbled.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Can you say it one more time?" She asked, her eyes closing.

"I love you," he replied.

With that, Kim fell asleep and Adam thought about the life they were about to start together.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting – my real life tends to get in the way of writing sometimes. Thanks for reading and sticking with me. 1 more chapter to go!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

18 Months Later

Kim was busily slicing carrots when she heard a familiar cry through the video baby monitor she had on top of the kitchen counter to her right. She glanced over at it. As she did, the knife she was using came down on her finger rather than the carrot she was holding. Kim cursed under her breath. Her finger began to bleed. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was a painful cut nonetheless.

"Hold on, Emma, mommy's coming," Kim called as the crying got louder.

Kim grabbed a paper towel to wrap around her finger. She hurried off down the hallway and walked into her daughter's room. Emma was sitting on her diapered bottom in the middle of her crib. Tears stained her cheeks. Her little hands were outstretched towards the sky, begging Kim to pick her up. Kim did just that. She cuddled her daughter closely, tucking the girl's head under her chin. Immediately she stopped crying.

"What's the matter, my love?" Kim whispered against her daughter's hair. "Bad dream?"

Kim sat down in a nearby rocking chair. She began to slowly rock back and forth, hoping the rhythm would put Emma to sleep once more. Kim had a long list of things she needed to accomplish. She had hoped Emma would nap through all of it. After all, Emma would need her energy for that afternoon. Kim hummed softly. After a few moments, Kim could feel Emma's body go slack in her arms. Kim smiled and stood up slowly. As she went to place Emma gently back in her crib, she heard the front door open and then close.

"The party store was out of yellow tablecloths, so I got green!" Adam shouted.

Immediately Emma woke up again, staring up at Kim. Kim rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long morning. Carrying Emma on her hip, Kim walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Adam was unloading groceries.

"Hey," he said. "Did you hear me?"  
"Yeah, and so did Emma. She was almost asleep when you shouted."

"Sorry."

"Since you woke her, you can take her."

Kim handed Emma over to Adam. Emma smiled when she saw Adam's face.

"Is that...blood?" Adam asked, looking at a stain on Emma's elephant onesie.

Kim looked down at her finger. She had completely forgotten about it. The towel she had used to wrap it up had fallen. When holding her, blood had gotten on Emma's clothes.

"I cut myself chopping carrots."

"I told you we should have just bought baby carrots. They're already the right size."

"These are fresher and better," Kim told him, walking into the kitchen to run her finger under water. "Now what did you say about tablecloths?"

Adam put Emma down in a bouncy seat where she could spin and play with the ocean animal themed toys around her. She was instantly happy playing with a squeaky whale.

"They didn't have any more yellow tablecloths so I bought green ones," he told her.

"Green?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I figured it didn't matter."

"Adam, we are having a rubber ducky themed birthday party. The table cloths have to be yellow."

"They're just table cloths," he said.

"It'll throw the whole theme off! The cake is a yellow duck. The napkins and plates are yellow. Even her dress is yellow!"

"Which is exactly why it doesn't matter if the tablecloths are yellow. We already have enough yellow."  
"You're unbelievable," she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "I should have gone out myself."

"The store was out of them, Kim. What would you like me to have done?"

"I would have liked you to have bought them last week when I asked you to."

"We had that case," he defended himself.

"And yet I still managed to place the cake order and find a dress for Emma and rent the tables and chair."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not you."

"Yeah, me too."

Kim wrapped her finger with a Band-Aid and resumed cutting the carrots. Adam went outside into the backyard with the things he had brought from the party store. He began putting the green tablecloths on the rented tables outside.

"Don't ever fall in love," Kim said to Emma. Emma just giggled, drool slipping out of her mouth and down her chin. She squeezed the whale, clapping when it squeaked. Kim couldn't help but smile.

It was amazing how much Emma had changed their lives. After getting out of the hospital a few days after being shot, Adam had moved in with Kim immediately. He was afraid she would have some side effects from the brain trauma. Thankfully, she didn't. Kim immediately was assigned to desk duty in the Intelligence unit. There were times she hated it, knowing that the team was out catching bad guys and she was stuck answering phones and filling out paperwork, but then she would feel the baby kick inside her stomach and she knew it was all worth it.

Only a month before she was due, Adam and Kim moved into a larger apartment with three bedrooms and backyard space. It was further from work and not in the middle of the every day hustle and bustle of Chicago, but they knew it was the right thing to do. The entire team came one Saturday to help them move all of their things and get them set up in the new place. Kim was worried it wouldn't feel like home, but once they finished the baby's room, the feeling vanished. They were home.

It was a hot summer day in Chicago when Kim's water broke and she began to go into labor. She had been standing in the break room in Intelligence, staring into the refrigerator when it happened. Adam and the rest of the team were out looking for a drug dealer. Kim had managed to calmly go down the stairs and find Platt at the front desk. Platt had not been so calm about the whole thing. She immediately grabbed the keys to a police car and whisked Kim off to Chicago Med. Kim had called Adam along the way and he met her there.

Six hours later, with Adam by her side, Kim gave birth to a perfect baby girl. She was seven pounds, four ounces. The baby had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was the perfect combination of Adam and Kim.

They both took time off when Emma first arrived, getting used to their new routine. Kim stayed out of work a little longer to care of Emma until she was twelve weeks old. They found a daycare they really liked complete with friendly staff and a safety protocol that impressed them both. When Kim went back to work, she and Adam made sure they were even more careful than usual. Voight made it possible that they weren't usually involved directly in the same thing. If one of them were going into a dangerous situation, the other hung back. No one wanted to leave Emma an orphan.

Emma began to fuss a little from her bouncy seat. Kim grabbed a box of baby crackers from the closet. She put a few next to the squeaky whale and Emma was suddenly happy again. With the carrots finally sliced, Kim started working on making the dip for the carrots. Adam came back in the house.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have gotten the tablecloths you wanted last week."

"Don't be sorry," she replied. "I was just being ridiculous. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Even though it was only a small fight, neither one of them wanted to be angry with each other on such an important day. Adam walked into the kitchen and came up behind Kim. He put his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck from behind.

"I know you want today to be perfect."

"I just want her to have the birthday celebration she deserves. A baby only turns one once, you know," Kim said with a smile.

"With all of our family and friends here, it will be perfect. And don't forget, Emma's not actually going to remember any of this."

"I know."

"And if one day she asks why she didn't get yellow tablecloths that matched the rest of the décor at her party, I'll pay for therapy."

Kim turned around, playfully hitting him on the chest. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"  
"For being you. For accepting me in all of my crazy, mom moments. For being an amazing father. Thank you."

Adam leaned in and kissed her lightly. "I'm only an amazing father because you're an amazing mother."

When he kissed her a second time, it was with more fervor. Adam used his body to pin Kim against the counter. Her hands explored her back, while his hand made its way up her shirt. Kim moaned when Adam's lips hit the spot of her neck he knew she loved. Emma giggled and both Kim and Adam stopped immediately. They turned to look at their daughter. She was staring right at them. Kim burst out laughing.

"We'll have to be more careful," Kim said. "She's starting to pay attention to everything."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with a child seeing how much her parents love each other."

"No, but there is something wrong with a child seeing her parents have sex in the kitchen. Besides, we still have a lot to do."

Kim gave him one more quick kiss, adjusted her shirt, and finished making the dip.

Several hours later, Emma was happily bouncing on Voight's knee. She had yellow frosting from her duck cake all over her yellow dress, but nobody minded. Halstead, Atwater, and Adam's dad were in deep conversation, each holding a beer. Kim's sister and niece were playing with bubbles on the side of the yard. Lindsey and Platt were chatting and indulging in some birthday cake. Other friends and family milled about, all of them with smiles on their faces. It had been a very successful party. Everyone Kim and Adam loved were around them, wishing their daughter a happy first birthday. As Kim had hoped, it was perfect.

Kim was beginning to clear dirty plates away from an empty when Adam walked over to her.

"We can do that after," he said. "Enjoy the party."

"I just want to clean up a few things."

Adam took the plates from her and set them down. "Later, babe."

Adam put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the side of the head. Kim looked at everyone in the backyard and smiled contently.

"How did we get to be so lucky?" Kim asked.

"I think it all started that one night outside of Molly's when you kissed me."  
"That feels ancient history."

"Yeah, well, that's what started all of this," Adam told her.

"We've had a lot of ups and downs since then, haven't we?"

"Yeah, but this is definitely an up."  
"Definitely," she agreed.

"I…ah…I have one more thing that might make it an up."  
"What do you mean?"  
Taking her by the hand, Adam led Kim to the middle of the backyard. She looked at him inquisitively, wondering what he was doing.

"If I could have everyone's attention!" Adam yelled.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Kim whispered.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Adam and Kim. Voight stood up, carrying Emma closer to where they stood. Lindsey took out her phone and began taking a video.

"Everyone here knows how much I love this woman. And everyone knows what a long journey we've taken to get to this place. I can honestly say that I have never been as happy as I am right now."

Adam took Kim's hand.

"Adam, what is going on?" Kim asked.

He ignored her question. "Kim, you know I love you. I love this life we have created with you and me and Emma. I want every day to be like this. I want to be with you always."

Adam got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. Kim gasped.

"I know I've asked you this before and it didn't exactly work out the way we planned. But I'm asking you again with more conviction and honesty." He paused. "Will you marry me?"  
"Yes," Kim answered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Adam stood up, placing the ring on Kim's finger. Everyone clapped and cheered. They kissed deeply, pouring all of their love into that one moment. Voight carried Emma over to them. Adam took her in his arms.

"You hear that," Adam said to her. "Your mom and dad are getting married."  
"And it's about time," Kim added with a smile, holding onto Emma's tiny hands.

They both kissed Emma's cheeks. She giggled and clapped her hands.

After everyone had left and Emma had finally gone to bed for the night and everything had been cleaned up, Kim flopped down on the couch next to Adam. She curled up her legs and leaned against him, placing her head on his chest. He put his arm around her.

"Well I'd say that was a pretty successful day," Adam said.

"I'd say so. How long have you planning on proposing?"

"I've been thinking about it for a long time," Adam answered. "But I finally decided on today a month or two ago. I didn't want to take anything away from Emma's birthday, but it was a milestone for us as parents to get to her first birthday. I wanted it to be a milestone for our relationship too."

"I will say this, it was a lot better than you first proposal."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, that one was pretty bad."

"I wouldn't say it was bad, per say. Just…not what a girl imagines when she thinks about her proposal."

"You mean, women don't want to get proposed to in locker rooms?"

They both chuckled. Kim looked down at the diamond ring on her finger.

"It's different," she said. "It's not the same ring you gave me before."  
"I wanted a fresh start. That ring from before doesn't come with too many good memories. I had this one made. It has some of the diamonds from the original ring and some new ones, too."  
"It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

"You know people are going to start asking us about wedding plans and a date. Especially after we dragged our feet last time."

"Babe, I'd marry you tomorrow in the courthouse if you want."

"Well, let's not rush things. I want a real wedding, Adam. You, me, Emma, all of our friends. Just like today."

"I want whatever you want. I just want you to know I'm serious about this, Kim. I want to be with you for the rest of our life. I want you and me and Emma and…and whoever else may come along to be a family."  
"Whoever else may come along?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, in case we decide to have more children."

"Do you want more children?" Kim asked.

Adam shrugged. "The thought has crossed my mind that Emma will need a playmate."

"Then it's settled," Kim said matter-of-factly. "We're having two."  
"We are?"  
"I always wanted two," she said.

"Then two it is."

"See, we're already doing this engagement thing so much better than last time. Having these important conversations before we get married. Not rushing into things."

"Well, there is one thing I remember about our last engagement," Adam said with a sly smile.  
"What's that?"

"We had really good sex in the locker room bathroom right after."  
Kim laughed. She looked at the video monitor on the table next to them. Emma was sound asleep, safely in her crib. She looked back at Adam with a gleam in her eye.

"Well, Emma is asleep and I don't think we've had a chance to christen the downstairs bathroom yet, so…"

"I'll race you," he said.

They both bolted off the couch, happier than they had ever been and ready for the rest of their lives together.

Author's Note: Well, that's it – THE END. I hope you liked it! I have to admit, I struggled with this story towards the end, but I'm happy with how it came out. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I don't have any other Burzek stories planned right now, but you never know when inspiration might hit so stay tuned!


End file.
